


Already Halfway in Love with Him

by the_wincest_business



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute boys, Fluff, Jared is a kindergarten teacher, Jensen has a daughter, M/M, Schmoop, Shy Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_business/pseuds/the_wincest_business
Summary: "It's been like this the whole school year.  The checking each other out and the not so subtle flirting they've been doing back and forth all year.   Jared really hopes that will change soon."





	Already Halfway in Love with Him

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all like this. The mistakes are my own. Thanks for giving this a read!!

Jared looked around the classroom and couldn't help but smile. It was the last day of the school year and the day that his kindergarten class is going to graduate. 

He stayed late last night decorating the room for the little ceremony and for the party afterwards and couldn't wait for it to start. Admittedly he was more excited to see one of his favorite students father than anything else but he would never admit it to anyone else. 

Just at that moment the door to the room swings open and in walks the objects of his thoughts. 

"Hi Mr. Jared!" the little girl says with all the excitement a five year old can manage. 

Jared smiles, showing off his dimples and greets the little girl "Hi Holly!" He looks up and makes eye contact with Holly's very good-looking father, Jensen Ackles. He can't help but blush when the man doesn't hide the fact that he was checking Jared out. 

It's been like this the whole school year. The checking each other out and the not so subtle flirting they've been doing back and forth all year. The only reason neither one of them have ever made a move is that they didn't want to have any problems with other parents because Jensen's daughter is in his class. However, with the school year done and Holly going into the first grade, Jared really hopes that will change soon. 

He's about to say something to Jensen, but the door opens again and several more students with their parents enter the classroom. 

After that, the day gets hectic. Jared barely has the time to sit. He's running around, making sure the kids are where they're supposed to be and making sure to speak to each parent and tell them how much fun it was teaching their child. The only parent he hasn't talked to yet is Jensen. So, thanks to his considerable height, he looks over the crowd and soon spots Jensen talking to some other parents. 

He makes his way toward the handsome man and he feels his heartbeat pick up speed. When he finally gets close enough, he can see Jensen excuse himself and make his way toward him. They're both wearing big smiles and Jared has the sudden realization that he's already halfway in love this man. 

Jensen's the first one to break the silence "Hey." 

"Hi. I hope you're having a good time." Jared says shyly. 

"Yeah I am." Jensen chuckles. "You did a good job planning this." 

Jared can feel himself blushing and eternally rolls his eyes at himself. "Thanks. It's been a pleasure teaching Holly this year." Feeling bold, Jared leans forward into Jensen's personal space, and whispers "It was a pleasure meeting you too." 

When he leans back, a feeling of satisfaction rushes through him when he sees the tips of Jensen's ears had turned red. 

Jensen opens his mouth and is about to say something, but they are once again interrupted by the excited children who are ready to eat the cake that Jared got for the celebration. Jared shoots Jensen an apologetic smile and rushes off to make sure no stray fingers end up in the icing. 

Hours later, it's just Jared and Jensen left, Holly having gone home with one of her friends. 

They finished cleaning the room and are currently sitting down, each enjoying a piece of cake. It's a comfortable silence that's only occasionally broken by comments about the day. 

Jared's about to just suck it up and ask Jensen out on a date when Jensen blurts out "Will you go out on a date with me this weekend?" 

Jared looks up from his piece of cake and makes eye contact with Jensen, he sees a shy smile on the man's face. A big and bright smile that shows off Jared's dimples, breaks across his face. He puts down his fork and leans forward. Before Jensen can say anything, Jared gives him a chaste kiss on the lips. When he pulls back he sees nothing but joy on Jensen's face. 

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Jensen laughed and leans in to continue kissing Jared. 

That evening, as they're driving away from the elementary school, Jared and Jensen both have big smiles and a bright outlook on the rest of their lives.


End file.
